Of Werewolf Kings and Feminine Males
by IThinkImParanoid
Summary: "Eat me..." Harry begged, "Excuse me?" The man asked, "But did you just ask me to-," M/M, AU, M for heavy LIME.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or characters; J.K. Roling does. I own extra characters and plot bunnies!**

_Well how do you do?  
The kiss on the cheek_  
_Its been a while_  
_So Ill just beg, borrow_  
_and steal all your time_  
_well crawl dignified_  
_And now it seems to be caught in drags_  
_Cause I know which way to run_  
_You're tired my love_  
_I feel the same_

_Well take it from me_  
_What else could you do?_  
_Where do you get off_  
_And how can I get there, too?_  
_All your time well call well dignify_  
_And now it seems to be caught in drags_  
_So I know its what you want_  
_You're tired my love_  
_I feel the same_

Fenrir Greyback was considered a vile beast in the Ware World. King the wolves, he was often described having a violent visage, and a dangerous air of superioritory. No one knew of him as a kind man; earliest memories of King Greyback either involved a person getting screamed at, or beaten.

This morning however, one could find Fenrir seat belted into his sleek, black Range Rover, and his subordinates surrounding him. His intense, steel colored eyes stared out through the window; he gazed at the rain as it drowned his surrounding kingdom. It was pouring heavily now, earlier the weather man had predicted that there would be hail later in the day.

Brakes screeching in protest, King Fenrir's car was forced to a halt by his designated driver.

"What the hell is going on?" Fenrir growled, a rough sound emerged from his throat as he yanked on the resisting seatbelt.

"It appears," His driver began. "That there is a dead body lying in the middle of the road. " The conclusion was met with a flinch as Fenrir roughly unbuckled his seatbelt and hurled himself—gracefully, mind you—towards the door.

"I'll deal with this." Fenrir growled, and then he stepped out of the car, banging the door closed as he went.

* * *

As Pylon James Potter—mainly known as Harry—laid bleeding on the ground he could honestly say that this wasn't really how he wanted to die.

Well maybe he might wish to die one day in rain as pretty as this, but not beaten and bleeding to death.

Of course, being beaten and then almost killed by your family because you confessed to being gay—even though they already knew you were a submissive wolf—did not factor into the perfect death.

So, as Harry lay there, staring up at the night sky, he couldn't help but wish that his new Versace, silk, rose print blouse wouldn't get ruined. It wasn't that he was a drag queen or anything, he just like wearing feminine things. Take,nthe gorgeous midnight blue pendent he wore around his throat as an example. It was tied with a thick black ribbon and glittered gloriously when the sun hit it just right. The pendent itself was shaped in the form of a wilting rose. Blush, pink colored peddles wilted, and a gentle silver strand of leaves circled around the bloom.

Harry loved it.

Looking up at the sky Harry was mildly shocked when a large form filled his vision.

It was a man.

And he was gorgeous…of course it would only be when he was dying that he would find his mate.

"Are you here to take me to my death?" Harry questioned.

Harry was excited, to say the least. It wasn't everyday that a gorgeous man came to take him away. The man in question was built like a wall, broad shoulders and large hands were some of the quality things Harry could see in his blurry vision.

'The specimen'—as Harry now pegged the man—had sharp, aristocratic features, and lips so kissable that Harry's mouth watered. 'The specimens' eyes were a dark, molten steel color , his nose harshly sharp, and his hair a perfect golden glow, though it was beginning to get soaked in the down poor. But, his perfect features were marred by a large diagonal scar that sliced its way down his face.

To Harry, 'The specimen' couldn't be more gorgeous.

"I'm not your death boy," The man said…and his voice was heavenly rough.

"No?" Harry asked as he chuckled out a strained breath. "Seems to me as though you're the perfect one to take me." Harry's world was beginning to go blank; his eyes were barely able to stay open.

"Don't worry little one," The specimen breathed as a callous hand came out to touch his swollen cheek. "I'll protect you."

"Eat me while you're at it as well…" Was Harry's last words before he blacked out.

* * *

"Who…is that?" Morgan Greyback questioned her brother when he entered the room holding a small, adorable looking bundle in his arms.

Fenrir's response was curt; "My mate," and then he moved past her towards his bedroom.

Eyes glazing over in pleasure at finally being able to touch and hold his mate, Fenrir settled the delicate bundle on his green, silk-sheeted bed. _"So pretty…"_ He whispered as his calloused fingers brushed a pale satin cheek. _"All mine…"_ He could feel his wolf beginning to pull towards the surface; he needed to put some distance between himself and the child—before he took him unawares.

"Fenny, Darling;" Morgan started, her tone did not seem happy to Fenrir's ears. "Who is this little…_urchin_."

"I don't know." Was her only answer.

Sighing in agitation she asked another question; "Does the child have any identification on him?"

"Nothing besides the pendent; I've already checked." Morgan watched, through her sea green eyes, as her cold, ,remote brother gently undressed the child and then slipped one of his own shirts over the boy. His gaze, usually so unfeeling, was caring and awe-filled.

"He's really yours…" She whispered. "You really found your mate."

"What?" Fenrir growled, whirling around his slate eyes glared inter hers. "Did you assume that I would never find my mate? Do you wish I had not?" his voice was growing in volume, but a feminine sounding whimper from the bed had him whirling back around and instantly cooing.

"N-No, it isn't that," Morgan whispered. "I had just assumed that you would not wish to keep your mate. I figured you would prefer to continue your _debauchery._" She spoke the word as though it were insulting.

Which it was.

"No," Fenrir said softly. "I do not wish to continue my excursions. I only want this boy…" He turned away from the the beautiful creature. "I have business to attend to. If he wakes up…" He glared at her. "Do not allow him to leave."

It was an order, and she would follow it.

* * *

Sighing in pleasure, Harry arched his back, stretching his muscles before opening his eyes.

He blinked once. No, this couldn't be real, it had all been a dream.

In vexation he pinched himself, slightly harsher then he meant to.

"Fu-uck!" He screeched as he sat up. "Oh my god. Oh. My. God." The words were edged in a scream. "Shit, shit, shit!"

_This could not be happening…_ Harry thought.

"It appears you're awake." The deep, meltingly warm voice washed over him, spurting waves of pleasure up his spine. "And you appear to have a swearing issue." Peering into the shadows Harry tried to make out the face of the voice, but he could only see darkness.

"Who are you?" He whispered as he pushed the covers down and crawled towards the edge of the large bed—that he'd apparently been placed upon hours previous.

"My name is Fenrir." The man said as he stepped forward.

_"Eat me…" _Harry could clearly remember saying those words before he blacked out… and now he could completely understand why.

Eat me… he wanted to beg again. Use that devilish mouth and _eat me! _

"Ehem-," The polite throat clearing shocked Harry out of his staring.

"Sorry…" Harry murmured.

The man-_'The Specimen'_ Harry can recall calling him—stepped towards the edge of the bed, his eyes were liquid silver and his mouth was quirked up into a winning grin.

"No need to be sorry;" The man whispered as he crawled onto the bed and towards Harry. "I believe you are allowed to stare, we are mates after all."

Harry was becomming exceedingly aroused. The game Fenrir was playing, chasing Harry as he crawled backwards on the bed, was intoxicating to is wolf's state of mind.

"Eat me…" He begged in his mind.

"Excuse me?" Stopping abruptly the man stared at Harry in shock. "Did you just ask me to-," He trailed off.

"Shit!" Harry squeaked as he buried his face in his arm. "Did I just say that aloud?" Fenrir gently removed Harry's arm from over his face and they gazed into one anothers eyes.

Until Fenrir smiled that intoxicating smile and Harry looked away blushing.

"Yes," The man said laughing. "You just said that aloud—but I would be pleased…_to eat you._" And then Fenrir's lips were crashing down onto Harry's. Moaning in bliss Harry opened his mouth wide, allowing Fenrir's tongue to enter.

_"Going to eat you…" _Fenrir growled against his mouth as his fingers danced down Harry's stomach towards his thighs, and then pushed up the large shirt Harry suddenly realized he was wearing. _"Going to swallow you whole…_" His gruff words set Harry's body on fire.

_"Want you…"_ Harry replied. _"Want you so bad…"_

Slowly, with the precision of a sexually understanding man, Fenrir lifted the shirt over Harry's head, fingers trailing fire in his wake. "So tiny…" Fenrir's words danced across his spine, burning lips trailed up his throat and then began to kiss slowly down his stomach.

"Please…" Harry gasped, fingers digging and then clinging to silver strands as Fenrir's lips lavished kisses on his naval. "Oh God!" Harry choked, his body arched dangerously as Fenrir's mouth swallowed him whole.

"Fen-," He couldn't finish.

"You taste _so sweet…_" Fenrir growled when he lifted his mouth from Harry's member. _"I love sweet things."_ The words were groaned out and Harry gasped once again as he lost conscious thought.

"You" _gasp_ "Have"_ moan_ "Too man—_ughnn—__manyclotheson_!" The last of the words were jumbled together, the pleasure was too intense.

A low rumbling laugh was his only answer.

Slowly, Fenrir ran his tongue along the underside of Harry's cock. "Mmmm…" He whispered. "Don't want to stop tasting you…"

_"Please,"_ Harry begged as his fingers grasped at the shirt that covered Fenrir's skin from him. _"Off!" _

Fenrir smiled evilly before answering; "Of course,"

He moved away from Harry and slowly began to strip his shirt, unbuttoning one button at a time while smirking the whole time.

_"Hurry!"_ Harry snarled. "I want you inside me! _Please…"_

Growling in arousal Fenrir shredded the shirt from his body, and then his pants seconds later.

They were both naked, finally, writhing around on the sheets; Harry gasped, Fenrir growled...

"Spread your legs for me…" Fenrir snarled. "I'm going to fuck you with my fingers."

"What-," Harry began but cut off his words when Fenrir shoved one unlubricated finger into his hole. A keening wail ripped itself out of his throat and Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Shhh…" Fenrir cooed. "Shhh, baby." Slowly, haltingly, Fenrir began to move his finger in and out, lightly brushing a bundle of nerves that caused Harry to clench periodically around him. "So tight," Fenrir growled before adding another finger.

"Hahnn…Ahh…" Another finger was added, and Fenrir began to roughly shove them in and out of Harry's tight hole. Shifting his fingers inside of Harry, Fenrir curled his fingers together until his knuckles were rubbing continuously against Harry's prostate.

"So—good!" Harry said haltingly.

"Hmm," Fenrir smirked. "That feels good, baby?"

"Y-yes!" Harry panted. "So good!"

"I'll make you feel even better," He whispered as Harry came dangerously close to the edge of coming, his rectum muscles beginning to tighten around Fenrir's finger. "Not yet, baby."

Harry cried out in protest when Fenrir pulled his fingers from him. "No-,"But then something larger was being pushed in and Harry's protest was silence by a threatening growl that erupted from Fenrir's throat.

"You're so tight around my cock, baby."

"Fen…" Harry whimpered as Fenrir began to move. Their flesh slapped together in a staccato beat, while Harry's whimpers and Fenrir's fearsome growls echoed around them in the room.

_"Harder…" _Harry pleaded. _"F-Faster!"_

"You want more?" A harsh laugh followed that question. "Ahh, baby; you're so perfect for me."

The thrusts came faster, causing powerful bursts of pleasure that touched his prostate every time. "Oh God!" Harry screamed. It was building; the pleasure was so intense that he couldn't sense anything around him except Fenrir's thick cock pounding in and out of him and the large body that hovered above him.

"Love you." Fenrir growled his mouth dangerously close to his throat; his hand coming down to pump Harry's cock. "Love you so much."

Fenrirs teeth clamped down harshly on Harry's throat, and he screamed, arching as he came all over his stomach and Fenrir's hand.

Harry collapsed back onto the bed, Fenrir following right behind him. _"Ate you."_ Fenrir groaned as he licked the blood from the bite off Harry's throat.."Mmmm… Going to love you forever."

"Gunna let you eat me all the time…" Was Harry's reply. "Eat, eat, eat, eat." Harry didn't really understand what he was saying… all he knew was that the man he had just slept with was his mate; and he was in love with him.

"Love you." Harry said before he slept.

"Love you as well, my little Queen." Harry didn't completely understand that last statement as he fell asleep, but he knew he would understand when he woke up later.

For now he didn't care.

"Eat you." He whispered.

"Eat you too," Fenrir replied before the both fell asleep.

_You''ll never come back_  
_My god cant you see that_  
_I know its way too wrong_  
_Youre tired my love_  
_I feel the same_  
_So let them run and speak my name (?)_

_Well if you wanna seee you rise and shine_  
_It might not be true but this is fine_  
_Cause I know its way too wrong_  
_Youre tired my love_  
_I feel the same_  
_So let them run and speak my name (?)_  
_Now even this were jumping ship_  
_This is getting to be to much_  
_Cause I .._

* * *

**Oh God! (LARGE TEARS FALLING FROM MY EYES) That was so horrible. God I suck at one shots. I did re-read and re-edit this story of mine, so hopefully, it's a little bit better. **

**_ANNOUNCEMENT:_ There _will_ be a sequal/epilogue to this one shot. It will be done within the next month_, I PROMISE._ **

**XD**

**ITIP**


End file.
